To Return A Favor
by TheNameIsJo
Summary: [Sequel to 'First Kiss'] Sesshomaru wonders if Rin really kissed him or if he dreamt it. He doesn't know what to do if it was real or not. In an attempt to understand, he seeks advice from Inuyasha's gang. ENDING is up!
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is a SEQUEL to 'First Kiss'. If you haven't already read it (it's only one chapter so it won't take long to read) than I suggest you do because you might be confused on a few things.

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha or it's characters…but if I did there'd be more love.

Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind had been blowing softly all day. A cool currant running along the tall weeds, grassy hills, and spreading down into the valleys. A light scent of flowers and fragrant mists riding upon it's breeze. The delightful smells were taken from the many fields it had blown over and of course from a few petals it picked up along the journey.

It's scents gave off a piece of relaxation to all it crossed over. A feeling of peace and tranquility filled the atmosphere, if only for a short time. Now was one of the rare moments all were calm. Soldiers could rest with ease, humans could laze around with no worries of attack, children could run around carelessly, and even demons could lay and watch the day go by. A truly rare and treasured time.

The day was watched by many demons along with some resting mortals. Big, small, strong or weak. They gazed at the morning view and enjoyed the breezy gusts.

_'Whap'._

An adventuring petal stopped it's long voyage with the windy stream. Fate had decided to make a stop for the tiny pink leaf. The familiar leaf of a summer cherry blossom. It's long colorful journey made this, a simple stop upon a dazed demon's face.

A set of gentle claws reached up and plucked the petal off. It now rested, entwined within the creature's fingers. He gave a glance before letting go. The breeze picking up in time to carry the silky pretty off to yet another mysterious destination. One that the demon sometimes thought about.

But even when trying to get lost in his own world, he ended up back at reality. With thoughts and images of real things. Problems, solutions, conversations gone unfinished, and many of his own personal troubles. Some being harder than others…And some of the simpler ones being harder to solve. One in particular that was so easy that he could not discover it's hidden secret. And the more he got tangled in possibilities, the more he ended up back with reality. Where such things did not and could not exist.

He sighed and rested back on the grassy ground. The weeds and plants were taller here and kept him hidden from all. Maybe that's why he had made his crew stay here so long. Well not **so **long. It had only been about a week. As he had told them before, it was a much more secluded spot than their previous campsite. It was deeper within the forest. A place that was easy to see out of but not to see in. And he rested easier knowing that his followers would be a little safer here.

As an unexpected bonus, it was also a place where thinking was free. Where the mind could open more and breathe in new creative ideas. A quiet, secluded, easygoing paradise. It was to bad they would not stay long as the lord had an agenda to keep.

_'Rustle'. _

The grass shifted as the dog placed his arm behind his head. Propping himself up as to gaze over the quiet hill he rested on. The sight was enjoyable and made his thoughts more imaginable and wild. It kept him from looking at his life's issues. He hated seeing the real world sometimes. Never letting anyone know, of course. But deep down he wished that he could express more fantasies.

And without a creative side he may have gone mad long ago. But lucky for him he was finally able to let a small wisp of imagination out. When he met her. She was the one who let him be gentler and softer. His…inspiration. Even though she was a mere thirteen she had the mind and capability that he would have never dreamed of. Alas she could no longer be inspiration. For every time he thought of her, a truth replaced all his creative ideas. A truth or mystery she had caused. And now he had begun to wonder if he dreamt it all or if it had really happened. Horrible confusion. So he just didn't think of it and looked into his other, much harder troubles.

_Naraku…I will defeat him one day. Rid myself of that pest once and for all. I shall go for InuYasha when he is finally gone. And Tetsusaiga will finally be mine._

"Master Jaken! It's hide and seek! You can't look before I hide!"

He jolted back from his thoughts when hearing Rin's voice off in the distance. Damn his sensitive ears! At the mere whisper of her tone his mind rushed to that glimpse…Of his dream or of that memory. Her human mouth touching his own. The red stain and taste of cherries upon both their lips. His disturbing and somewhat fantasized dream? Or did she really do such an odd thing?

Either way he was confused and tried to block it from his mind. His heart racing every time it slid past his thoughts. Every time she spoke. The red, her touch, her reaction to his words. It made that fuzzy memory flash by. He dare not say anything for if it was a dream he could possibly frighten her. But if she did in fact touch him like that, than he had to know why and what he should do. It seemed like a simple problem but he couldn't even imagine a solution. What could he say? Or do? What did she want him to do? What did this vision mean?

_Rin. Her human touch…He knows what that feels like. He will know…That girl will know._

He couldn't stand the unknown torture any longer. He would seek an almost unwanted help from his sibling. The half breed and that woman who was fond of him. She surely must have pressed her lips to his by now. If she did than the dog demon must know why. Rin will have done it for the same reason. Even if it was a dream, he had to know what it stood for.

_'Rustle'._

_'Rustle'._

His kimono and the grass moved in unison as he stood. He shook his bangs slightly before heading off towards his brother's faint scent. The scent he searched for in the passing wind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I played around with Rin in the last one. Now it's Sesshomaru's turn.

Hope you've liked the first chapter (yeah I decided to make it more than one chapter long).

Please review.


	2. Advice

Please enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One wrong move. A slip and I'm done! _

Carefully, his yellow eyes traced the plan. His moves of uncertainty. Knowing that if he chose the wrong answer it would lead to his failure. Still he pressed onward, his bravery truly sparkling in the morning sun.

He drew the fatal 'X' in the ground's soft surface. And then he knew his move was incorrect.

"Ha!" The peppy girl made a simple 'O' and forced a victory to their tic-tac-toe game.

"Ah! Kagome! How do you keep winning?" The half breed cried.

Yes. Once again the human had defeated him and bruised his pride. For her it was a simple game, maybe because she wasn't all that competitive. But for her unlucky opponent it was like being jabbed with a sword. His eager and competitive nature made every little loose an apocalyptic matter. The mortal loved this but felt a little bad for her friend's loosing streak.

"Cheer up, InuYasha. Maybe you'll win next time." She smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You're damn right I'll win! Lets go! You and me! Right now!" His teeth bared.

She sighed, "I said you'd **maybe **win. Besides it's lunchtime."

Quickly she turned back to her circle of friends. They had witnessed the dog's many, many defeats. All holding back laughter in an attempt to make him feel like he wasn't a total loser.

"Hey! No one's eating until I beat you!" His faced flushed with anger.

"Calm down, boy. Come on and eat then we'll play." Kagome poured the fresh noodles into her company's eager bowls.

Meanwhile the demon shook his fist angrily at the back of her head. His red blush growing ever-brighter.

The fox child watched the idiotic dog before taking a soothing sip of his piping food. It wouldn't be long before his sensitive nose got an overdose of hot noodles and he came yipping over to Kagome, begging. Just like a puppy.

"You're just scared that I'll win! That's it isn't it?" He teased.

She huffed, "Just come eat!"

"No way! Not until you play me again! Come on!" He sat his chin on her shoulder, a smirk across his face.

"Hmpf." She blew on her ramen before easing it into her mouth with her handy chopsticks.

A small whimper and a light growl of hunger came from the dog. Either she'd have to play another dumb game or force feed him…Yeah that sounded good.

"Would you like some?" She choked out.

He gave her a true sense of puppy dog eyes.

A sigh escaped before she stuck her own utensils gently up to his mouth. The glowing, stringy noodles calling to him. He hungrily took a bite and slurped the wad into his mouth. Actually taking time to savor the taste and chew them.

Kagome watched with a small smile. Her face turning a lovely red color with the cuteness of it all. Her fellow companions watching with the same blushing expression.

"Oh brother." Shippou, though he was older. Still didn't quite understand love and feelings like that. Sure he'd had crushes before but nothing even close to romance. This display sickened him even through the yummy flavor of the food.

"Mm. Something's different about it….Tastes like…" His muffled voice echoed from the massive ramen.

"Tastes like?" She hoped he noticed the extra spices she'd put in.

He looked up towards the forest's opening in concentration. His eyes widening and ears flicking. The gang watching and awaiting his surprise of how much effort the woman had put in for him.

"Shi…h..maro!"

"LIKE WHAT?"

A sudden rain of noodles came bursting from InuYasha's mouth. Spraying his companions and more so, staining Kagome's clothing and hair.

"InuYasha!" They all screamed as he jumped up in battle stance.

"What's the big idea? I worked hard to make it nice! You think it tastes like…"

"Sesshomaru!"

"Hmm?" The team's eyes slid to the wood's end.

Sure enough 'big brother' Sesshomaru was there. Heading slowly towards them, his walk more casual than usual.

"Stand back!" The half breed jumped in front of his group as he summoned the mighty Tetsusaiga.

The giant fang emerging from the sheath ready to slice the dog apart.

"Just what the hell do you want?" He growled.

Yellow met yellow as the two stared. The younger brother's gaze a determined and eager one. His older sibling simply gave a blank, uncaring glance.

"Hey I'm talking to you!"

InuYasha took a step back when realizing his brother's gaze had shifted to Kagome. Her tiny squeak came from behind him.

Slowly he approached her, heading past his stupid sibling. The gang silent but prepared to fight incase he was up to something.

"Woman." He stopped in front of her.

"Huh?" She jumped up and scooted a step away from him.

"Get away from her!"

The white streak zipped past the purebred and took a firm guard in front of his friend. She clutched his shoulder tightly in slight fear.

"One more step and you're gone. Like an 'O' to and 'X'."

"Oh just let it go." She sighed.

"I have not come for you or your wench. I simply need to ask a favor of you both." He snapped.

"I'm not his wench!" She cried.

"What's the deal with you? I know you better, you're up to something."

"I need a favor of you, human."

Sesshomaru knew his little brother would not give up so easily. However this girl had been known to talk freely to anyone. He remembered all the times Rin had returned with talk of her wonderful day with "Kagome".

"Favor? Like what?" Her eyes narrowed.

"….A..A-Advice." He choked out with embarrassment.

The group fell silent with confusion, some curiosity and the shrill laughter of InuYasha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay so spit it out…What do you need advice for?"

Everyone had relaxed a bit as they finished their meals. InuYasha still on guard with his back to Kagome's as she spoke to his arrogant brother.

He closed his eyes while thinking it was a bad idea to come here. Surely he would have found the answer on his own, right? After all his knowledge must have surpassed his brother and this human. But they had something he didn't have and couldn't imagine having. Experience with this type of thing.

"If…a human female presses her mouth to a demon's, what does it mean?" He whispered just loud enough for the group to hear.

His embarrassment and humiliation flooding his thoughts. Questions of why did this happen to him or why was he dreaming of things like this? Why would Rin put her fabled 'lord' to shame?

Kagome and Sango gave small giggles at his question. Both girls were complete romantics and the fact that Sesshomaru needed help was just to cute! It obviously meant some villager he met had fallen in love with him. Oh! Or maybe a sweet princess! And they kissed of all things!

"Oh that's so simple. It means she loves you." Kagome blushed cheerfully.

"Yeah that's an easy one. And it's called a 'kiss'." The slayer added.

His eyes widened when hearing 'love'. Did that mean his follower felt that way? Or if it was a dream did he want her to feel like that? This was unreal. These mortals are just being idiotic and toying with him.

"Don't be fooled, Sesshomaru."

The girls and demon looked to the smiling monk. One could only imagine what dumb thing would pop from his mouth.

He rubbed his chin as his smile turned to a smirk. Sango giving him a look of stupidity. The opposite woman slowly developing an eye twitch. The dog merely gazing and waiting impatiently.

Even the half breed's ears flinched in the pervert's direction.

"When a beautiful mortal woman kisses you it can only mean one thing. She wants you to make love to her and she will bare you a child."

"Miroku! You pervert!" Kagome and Sango squealed.

"Make love…A child?"

The women quickly turned back to Sesshomaru in a frantic state.

"No! No! Don't listen to him! He's an idiot!"

The demon blinked a few times with more confusion. He trusted a male human more than a couple of wench's. But it didn't feel like Rin wanted him to do that…or did she? A flash went through his mind before snapping back to the fast talking girls.

"If a mortal did 'kiss' a demon what should the demon do?" He pondered aloud.

"Well…" The females lost their words. Sesshomaru really wasn't the type to be romantic to anyone. Especially a mortal. What could they say? If he was angered by this woman than he may just kill her! But if he really wanted to be physical…what a complicated situation.

"Make love to her and she'll bare your child."

All eyes gave a death glare to the smiling monk. Sometimes they wanted to just choke him.

The demon slayer was becoming especially irritated by his womanizing advice. She simply pinched his ears and stood, forcing him to stand too.

"Why don't we go find Kohaku and the firewood? Huh?"

He gave a whine before being drug off by his woman. The rest of the gang watching until they were out of sight.

"InuYasha?" His deep voice questioned.

"What do you want?" He looked over at the purebred.

"This mortal kisses you. What do you do?"

The duo looked to one another as a blush batted their faces. It was a very touchy and private subject. They hated admitting to anything and discussing it with others. Sure they may have shared a kiss or two in the past but it wasn't like they were in love. And why should they tell a bully like Sesshomaru, anyway?

"Well…I…Uh…That's none of your business."

"It's a personal thing…You really have to experience it to know." She twiddled her fingers.

Though Sesshomaru had experienced it. Or thought he had. It was so hard to figure out whether it was real or an illusion. That whole day was like a blur to him. He remembered falling asleep…and feeling something touching his mouth. Figuring it was a pest he twitched his lips to scare it off. But it didn't…it gave a very…sensual tingle throughout his body. He had squinted to see but his vision was so blurry all he saw was a shadow over him. And that cherry taste. Then of course Jaken had noticed the red stain on his mouth, Rin shared the mark. He even mentioned it looked nice on her…she didn't even look at him the rest of the day. But was that vision real? He had to know.

"Oh my it's getting late." Kagome lied since the morning turning to noon wasn't exactly late.

She averted her eyes from Sesshomaru's and began aimlessly searching her backpack for a distraction. The dog behind her still pressing against her back.

_Mirror, book, work papers. Ugh. _

A few items fell from her bag. Both demons tuned in to the rustling sounds. The light book made a flap. The mirror a clink. And something tiny had flipped over to the elder brother's leg.

"Oh sorry!" She panicked.

He ignored her and retrieved the tiny disk. It was very unusual to him. Since he had not yet seen all of the woman's futuristic advances. The clear container was very flimsy. It was almost flat and had a strange red rim running along in it. A circle.

"That's my lip gloss. It won't hurt you." She joked.

He didn't intend to open the odd package. For even through it's hard plastic coating he could detect the familiar smell of cherries.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if it was long.

Please review!


	3. A Long Days End

Here's the last chapter. Hope you've liked it!

Please enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Birds chirped happily with their sweet songs. A few washing and fluttering among the pond as the afternoon sun began to take the morning's rays away. Another rarity of this strangely peaceful day. Cherishing the glory it had brought, the tiny animals twiddled about with their cheerfulness.

But unknown to the tiny creatures and many others who were still enjoying this blissful day, a massive invisible cloud of confusion was raining across the western lands. Upon a dog demon who was leaving his brother once again. A state of wonder and slight anger filling his thoughts. It was now completely impossible for his mind to wander into fantasy. The harsh reality and unanswered questions were his only concern. It was as if his life would surely end if he did not know the mystery's secret. Like he would no longer be able to think of anything else until he knew.

The worried human witnessed his struggle and prayed he would find the solution he desired. And extra prayer was given so that his answer would be the correct one.

"Choose wisely, Sesshomaru." She whispered as he faded back into the forest and out of her sight.

"Don't worry about him. He'll probably just forget the whole thing." InuYasha searched Kagome's bag for more food.

"I don't think so. I mean throughout these years he's always made comments about hating humans. Ad how much he despises mortals. Then suddenly a girl kisses him, a human girl. That must be really confusing…I feel bad for him."

The half breed finally found his prize. A fresh bag of chips. He finally retreated from his search and rested to eat the delicious, cheese-covered morsels.

A tiny pouch of air elapsed as the he opened the bag. The scent of the treats filling his nose with pleasure. He dreamt and cherished the food more than tuning in to the woman's conversation.

"InuYasha he's your brother…Aren't you at least concerned about him?" Shippou, who had stayed quiet during the dog's arrival and departure, finally spoke up.

"Not really." He eyed the chip seductively before gliding it into his mouth.

"Well you should be. He'd be concerned about you." She lied.

"Yeah right", he swallowed the chewed snack, " and maybe Miroku will stop womanizing."

His sarcasm didn't amuse the listening duo.

He retrieved another delight, "Besides, he didn't say anyone kissed him. He only asked about what a demon should do **if **a human kissed one. That doesn't mean anything."

"It was obvious that someone did…."

Shippou thought about it, "But what kind of crazy human would do that to him? Most are afraid of demons."

"That runt following him around isn't afraid." InuYasha's muffled voice said through the chips flooding his face.

"….." Kagome sat silently as her eyes widened with realization.

_'"That runt following him around isn't afraid."'_

"Oh Kami….it was Rin."

Her whispers were ignored by the two fighting over the bag in the background. Their yells seemed distant to her as her face went pale. This newfound discovery made everything fall into place.

She remembered putting the cherry-scented gloss on the girl. Then today Sesshomaru had acted so strangely when sniffing the makeup. He immediately dropped it and headed off as if trying to avoid it. And his odd questions about humans and demons kissing. It all made sense now.

_Rin kissed him…I hope he doesn't pull something stupid with her._

She gave a glance to the woods were the dog had entered and left. Her own curiosity of what would happen when he got home. Of what he'd do and what would happen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness fell across the sky. Chasing away the birds in their delightful pond, hiding the small scavengers that now hunted for scraps, and bringing out the night's enjoyable sounds.

Carefully, the mortal listened and tried to detect what was making the noises. She whispered her answers and findings to herself as she lay in the tall grass. The place where her lord had hidden out that morning.

"Crickets chirping….Birds heading home. Umm…" She looked up at the night's passing clouds as she listened.

Her eyes widening from the relaxing sight and sounds. Her thoughts of the day's events. Playing hide and seek, picking flowers, scaring Jaken, and riding around on Ah-Un. Even on long, lazy days, she always wanted to jump about. But tonight she only wanted to relax and gaze at the beautiful sight.

"Fireflies blinking…"

She continued her quest for the sounds. Sure enough a simple firefly landed beside her on a small weed. It's tiny flasher blinked once as a greeting. She smiled at the tiny bug and kept watching the clouds.

"A dog is howling…."

"It's a wolf."

She jumped up as Sesshomaru emerged from behind a tree. The usual frown on his face and his stare an uninterested one. The human smiled.

"Oh I didn't know you returned, Lord Sesshomaru."

He merely blinked and came closer to her. As he approached he noticed her cheery expression didn't flinch. Secretly he compared her to a normal human female. One who would surely run in fear of such a strong demon. But Rin was obviously not an average mortal. Even as he silently sat beside her, she never lost her happy-to-see him look.

"I'm glad you're back. The evening is very relaxing and I wanted you to enjoy it too." She fiddled with the weeds and loosely weaved them together.

The demon's eyes watched her intently. His confusion still remained with him. Kagome's word, Sango's, and especially that gloss's smell. After all the effort of trying to solve this puzzle it seemed only one answer was there. And even he tried to accept what had happened, he just couldn't admit to it. But what puzzled him the most was why she had done it. If he knew why and what she wanted from him then his normal thoughts could continue. Her as his inspiration. But no one could tell why or what she desired. More importantly was the hidden question below the dilemma. What did he desire? What did he want her to think? What was he willing to do to get answers?

_She feels no confusion. No concern about it any longer. Because she's the one who did it to me. What if I did it to her? Would I no longer care or be this way?_

"If it was woven this way…no." The human frowned at her mistake in the art project. Plotting and planning to make her next one a victory. And of course to practice her skills more.

"Rin?"

She still eyed her loop in the weed's entanglement, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

A warm hand gently slid under her chin. The claws lightly scrapping her. Not enough to hurt but send an odd sensation of pleasure in her mind. She dropped the weave project as her face tinted red. What was he doing?

She turned to face him. He looked at her with curiosity and desire. Quickly yet gently he pressed his mouth against hers. His eyes remained open to see her reaction. Her glossy windows stayed open as well. A bit of confusion taking place. But as she looked into his eyes, her own slowly closed. She responded by pressing lightly back.

The dog wondered if this is what she had wanted. And is it okay to do? Without realizing it his eyes shut as he made their link deeper. His thoughts raced wildly as he had hoped. And whether or not her first attachment to him had all been fantasized. He understood all his unanswered questions. Maybe Rin did love him, maybe she wanted him to kiss her. Either way in fantasy or reality it was what he wanted all along.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end.

Aw sweet stories are always cute. They'd just better hope Jaken doesn't show up and crash the party.

Hope you've enjoyed yet another story from me.

Please review!


End file.
